amico d'infanzia
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: Keduanya saling mengenal sendari kecil.


Keduanya saling mengenal sendari kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko's basketball (c) tadatoshi fujimaki**

**.**

**amico d'infanzia (c) kapten pelangi**

**.**

**Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Out of character, typo(s), miss typo, gaje, dan hal-hal lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I. Perkenalan**

* * *

**A**omine pertama bertemu dengan sosok bersurai _pink _itu saat usianya sekitar lima tahun, atau malah saat usianya masih enam tahun? Entahlah, ia tidak ingat tentang hal tersebut. Ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat usia berapa ia mengenal gadis cantik tersebut.

Yang Aomine Daiki ingat adalah saat itu, ia diajak oleh orangtuanya. Diajak untuk berkenalan dengan keluarga yang akan menempati rumah disamping kediamannya.

Saat itulah, ia bertemu pandang dengan gadis bersurai _pink_ yang berdiri dibalik tubuh sang ibu.

Ibu Aomine yang melihat gadis tersebut tertawa lembut sembari berjongkok, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan gadis tersebut, "Halo, gadis manis." Ujar ibu sang anak lelaki, "siapa namamu?"

Gadis tersebut mengenggam erat baju ibunya, menatap kearah ibunya lalu pada wanita cantik dihadapannya. Gadis berusia sekitar enam atau lima tahun itu menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "Sa.. satsuki _desu."_

Jawaban yang masih terdengar ditelinga Aomine cilik walau hanya berupa bisikkan.

"Satsuki, ya? Nama yang manis." Ibu Aomine mengelus puncuk kepala berhelaian merah muda tersebut. "Nah, Daiki, ayo kenalkan dirimu pada Satsuki-_chan."_

Aomine melangkah sedikit mendekati sang ibu dan _calon _teman barunya tersebut, "Aomine Daiki. Omong-omong, warna rambutmu aneh."

Oh, dasar, Aomine Daiki ternyata sudah nakal dan menyebalkan sejak dulu, toh.

Gadis tersebut mengembungkan pipinya, terlihat menggemaskam memang, "_Mou! _Rambutmu juga!" Balasnya kesal.

Sejak hari itulah, Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki mulai berteman.

.

.

* * *

**II. Luka**

* * *

**S**ore itu, Aomine dan Momoi memang bermain sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Ah, tentu saja, anak kecil memang susah diatur, begitu pula mereka yang baru berusia delapan tahun.

Mereka bermain basket dari selesai makan siang hingga matahari nyaris tenggelam.

Ah, tapi, sebenarnya, mereka tidak bermain hingga berlama-lama, sih. Hanya saja...

... Aomine dan Momoi terlalu ceroboh hingga keduanya terjatuh, mengakibatkan darah segar berwarna merah mengucur dari lutut keduanya.

Keduanya menangis. Ya, walaupun, si pemuda berkulit _tan b_erusaha menahan tangis.

Mereka takut dimarahi jika pulang dengan keadaan terluka. Tapi keduanya juga tidak ingin membuat orangtua masing-masing kalang kabut mencari mereka.

Keputusan keduanya adalah pulang kerumah walau kena marah.

Namun, saat Momoi ingin berdiri, berjalan, kakinya malah bertambah nyeri, membuat Aomine mau tak mau menggendong gadis manis tersebut.

"Dai-_chan,"_

Suara sang gadis terdengar disela-sela isak tangis.

"Jangan nangis."

Aomine menggerutu kesal, "Si-siapa juga yang nagis!" Sebuah elakkan terdengar, "Jangan berani kau mati digendongaku!"

"_Baka _Dai-_chan, _ini hanya luka ringan, tidak mungkin aku akan mati, bodoh."

Aomine menggerutu kembali, sedangkan Momoi menggeratkan tangannya dileher pemuda tersebut, berharap tidak kehilangan kehangatan sang pemuda.

.

.

* * *

**III. Menginap**

* * *

**K**eduanya sering menginap saat masih kanak-kanak. Kadang Aomine yang kerumah Momoi, atau kebalikkannya.

Bisanya, sih, mereka akan berbagi kamar satu kamar jikalau orangtua Aomine atau Satsuki ada dinas keluar kota atau kemanapun itu. Atau saat liburan musim panas.

Saat mereka masih berusia sekitar sembilan tahun, diliburan musim panas saat mereka memasuki kelas tiga sekolah dasar, keduanya menginap dirumah sang pemuda _tan._

Keduanya membaca kisah dari buku bergambar milik Momoi serta menonton film anak-anak hingga akhirnya keduanya tertidur di _futon _milik Aomine Daiki.

.

.

* * *

**IV. Berubah**

* * *

Momoi menatap teman sepermainnannya dengan khawatir, apa yang dilihat olehnya, apa yang instingnya katakan, sahabatnya mulai berubah.

Itu sebuah kebenaran.

Dulu, pemuda _tan _itu tidak pernah bolos latihan basket, ia selalu datang walaupun terhalang oleh hukuman.

Dulu, pemuda itu sangat mengandalkan kejasama tim dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dulu, Aomine Daiki selalu bersemangat menjelang pertandingan.

Sekarang, pemuda tersebut berubah, menjadi semakin kuat hingga tidak ada yang dapat menyaiginya.

Membuat pemuda tersebut _tidak _menaruh perhatian penuh pada basket.

Momoi menyadarinya, Aomine sudah tidak seperti saat mereka masih kanak-kanak.

.

.

* * *

**V. Mencari**

* * *

**A**omine Daiki merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Ia merasa bersalah sudah membentak-bentak, padahal, gadis tersebut tidak ingin membuatnya terluka.

Ditengah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota Tokyo, pemuda tersebut berlari tanpa lindungan payung, mencari-cari keberadaan sahabatnya.

"_Damn it! _Dimana kau, Satsuki?!"

Ditengah hujan, walaupum merutuki dirinya dan Momoi Satsuki, ia tetap mencari sang surai _pink. _karena semua kesalahnya, kesalahan menyia-nyiakan kebaikkan Momoi Satsuki

_._

_._

* * *

**VI. Nama Panggilan**

* * *

**M**omoi memanggil seorang Aomine Daiki dengan panggilan '_Dai-_chan' semdari kecil, namun itu berubah saat keduanya memasukki jejang Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Ah, sebenarnya, pemuda _tan _tersebut tidak ingin dipanggil dengan nama panggilan lain oleh gadis tersebut.

Ia ingin semua berjalan seperti saat masa kanak-kanak, dimana Momoi masih memanggilnya '_Dai-_chan'. Uh, tapi itu juga tidak memungkinkan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tapi, pemuda itu berharap Momoi masih memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Ia bersyukur saat Tetsu dan Kagami membuat gadis manis itu memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan lamanya, ya, walau secara tidak langsung kedua pemuda itu membantu.

.

.

* * *

**VII. Sayang**

* * *

**A**omine menyayangi Momoi seperti seorang saudara perempuan, karena itulah, pemuda tersebut melindungi sang gadis dari segala macam bahaya.

Ah, itu... _dulu._

Dulu Aomine hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman masa kecil, sebagai seorang saudara perempuan yang harus dilindungi.

Sekarang, pemuda tersebut menyayangi gadis tersebut dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia menyangi sang gadis dengan cara _posesif, _ ingin memiliki gadis tersebut.

Rasa sayang... sebuah rasa suka?

.

.

* * *

**VIII. Ciuman**

* * *

**A**omine mencium gadis tersebut, menciumnya diatas _altar _pernikahan.

Sudah delapan belas tahun lamanya mereka bersahabat, sudah delapan tahun sejak mereka masuk Touou _Academy, _sudah sekitar lima tahun sejak ungkapan cinta seoang Aomine Daiki pada Momoi Satsuki, sudah sekitar dua tahun sejak mereka berdua diterima dikepolisian.

Dan, diusia ke duapuluh empat, keduanya memutuskan untuk menikah, membangun sebuah rumah tangga bersama-sama.

Keduanya berciuman, ciuman yang cukup lama dihadapan teman-teman, serta. _kouhai, senpai, _orangtua, dan guru yang mereka undang. Membuat sorak-sorai ramai pada pesta.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman dibibir manis sang istri, Aomine kembali mendaratkan ciuman pada keningnya,

Ciuman di kening seorang Momoi Satsuki yang sudah mengganti _marga_nya dengan Aomine.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Jadi gini, feels nulis saya ilang selama kagak nyentuh hape satu minggu lebihan. Mau nulis dibuku, yang ada malah abrugadul amesuyu, apalah itu, deh. Saya juga jadi pusing. Waktu nulis di hape temen, i can't make a story.**

**Dan, akhirnya hape saya diservice -lagi- dan itu bikin saya kepaksa make tab. Duh, kagak enak, serius, mesti gantian sama adek saia yang tecinta. Apalah saya ini.**

**Yak, itu curhatan yang belum selesai mening abaikan saja, ya? Akhirnya saya bikin AoMomo, ini pair emang kecintaan saya dan teman-teman saya. Kami bertiga cinta AoMomo. Ya... aneh, ya? Feels saya belum dapet, jadi maksain cerita. Arti dri judul diatas (amico d'infanzia) adalah teman masa kecil, diambil dari bahasa italia.**

**By the way, review?**


End file.
